La traque
by Melianne
Summary: Ai et Conan ont vingt et un ans. Après quinze années à traquer l'organisation, ils travaillent pour le FBI dans leurs domaines respectifs. Puis Ai découvre qu'elle est enceinte alors que l'organisation refait surface. CoAi (c'est la vie)
1. Chapter 1

POV Conan

-Je suis enceinte.

C'est une des phrases venant de Shiho Miyano qui m'a le plus surpris. Quand elle me l'a dit, j'ai beugué. Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé dire ? Félicitations ? Elles n'étaient pas de rigueur cette fois ci. Ou peut-être l'étaient-elles. Mais je n'ai pas pu les lui offrir.

POV externe (pour le reste de la fic')

Conan et Haibara avaient grandis dans l'ombre de l'organisation, toujours pas réduite à néant. Conan avait eu vingt et un ans il y a trois semaines, et ce jour-là, une chose exceptionnelle s'était passée. Il avait eu une relation sexuelle avec sa meilleure amie. On a tendance à voir ces relations de mauvaises façons, pouvant détruire une amitié, mais certaines fois, elles peuvent conduire à de belles histoire.

L'alcool avait un peu coulé ce soir-là. Ai était assise en tailleur dans le canapé face à Conan à l'autre bout, les jambes étendues le long du sofa bleu pétrole. En face du sofa se trouvait une baie vitrée qui donnait sur les toits de Toyo, et on pouvait distinguer dans la nuit les nombreux immeubles illuminés. Entre ladite fenêtre et eux, une télévision, et une table basse en verre encombrée. La cuisine sur leur gauche qui était de type « cuisine américaine », c'est-à-dire séparée de la pièce principale par un bar, donnait dans les tons de bois marron clair. Haibara reprit un air sérieux, après plusieurs heures de rires.

-Tu crois que l'organisation me recherche encore ? demande Ai.

-Je ne sais pas... Mais une chose est sure, elle existe toujours, souffla Conan.

-Je sais. Chris Vineyard a eu une prétendue fille, et elle est morte. Et voilà une nouvelle actrice. Mais toujours Vermouth, avec le même âge.

-Et Vermouth ne cessera jamais de te poursuivre, je pense. Toutes nos confrontations avec l'organisation le prouvent. Tu sais trop de choses sur eux pour qu'ils te laissent en liberté.

-Maintenant, on ressemble à nos alter égos en plus.

-Ouais.

-Ça craint.

Ai amena son verre à ses lèvres, et bu quelques gorgées du breuvage qui coula le long de sa gorge. Elle décroisa ses jambes, et s'allongea comme son meilleur ami, avec les jambes à moitié affalées sur les siennes.

-Et Gin ? demanda-t-elle en remuant en cercle son verre.

-Il est buté, et à cheval sur la trahison. Mais ça va quand même faire plus de quinze ans, il a pris de l'âge. Et puis, on ne l'a pas vu depuis deux ans et demi.

-Une quinzaine d'années que tu traques l'organisation, et on ne l'a pas vue depuis deux ans. Toujours envie d'un antidote ?

-Très drôle Ai, railla-t-il en s'adossant contre le dossier du sofa et en mettant les jambes de la jeune femme sur ses genoux, et en la caressant avec son pouce. Tu sais très bien que j'ai abandonné cette idée il y a longtemps, et que maintenant, je veux détruire l'organisation pour une autre raison.

Le visage d'Ai s'assombrit quelques secondes, avant qu'elle ne reprenne :

-Vivre une deuxième fois l'adolescence, quelle chance.

-Bah... je le voulais pour Ran, mais elle a trente ans. Je me vois mal débarquer maintenant en mode « je suis de retour ! ».

-Et elle est mariée. Et elle a une fille.

-Tu aimes remuer le couteau dans la plaie, hein ?

-Tu ne me connais pas encore, Kudo ? dit-elle en se redressant et en allongeant son buste sur ses jambes, se rapprochant de Conan un sourire aux lèvres, l'esprit un peu embrumé. De toutes façons, tu l'as oubliée.

Elle inspira profondément.

-On est censés avoir trente ans.

-De ce point de vue, c'est plus comme si on en avait gagné dix.

-Tu t'imaginais comment à trente ans ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Marié à Ran, je suppose.

-Des enfants ?

-Deux. Et toi ?

-Je n'avais pas d'avenir de toutes façons.

Conan prit un air pensif. Si sa sœur n'avait pas été tuée par Gin, Ai serait toujours à l'organisation, et elle n'aurait pas rétréci. C'est ce que le commun des mortels pourrait appeler un mal pour un bien, mais le simple fait qu'il puisse voir cet évènement de cette façon lui donnait envie de vomir. Elle le ramena de ses pensées qui le dégoûtaient.

-En fait, tu m'as donné un avenir.

Elle regarda Conan dans les yeux, un regard sincère imprimé dans le regard. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et surpris d'abord, il referma doucement son étreinte, tandis qu'elle lui murmurait :

-Merci. Tu aurais pu me haïr tout ce temps, alors merci.

-Je ne pourrais jamais de haïr, Ai.

Il l'appelait rarement par son prénom, ils avaient pris l'habitude de s'appeler « Kudo » et « Haibara ». Même si Kudo n'était qu'une ombre du passé du jeune homme, elle continuait de l'appeler comme ça. Peut-être cette culpabilité qui la rongeait de l'intérieur et qu'elle maintenait inconsciemment en utilisant un nom qui n'avait plus lieu d'être. De la culpabilité ? Ridicule. C'était une responsabilité. Elle était responsable du rétrécissement de son ami. On dit que le temps répare les blessures du cœur, et c'est en partie vrai. Surement qu'avec le temps la petite fille qu'elle était avait en partie guérie. Conan y aidait tous les jours.

Ai se décrocha de son meilleur ami, et posa son front contre le sien. Leurs deux souffles se mélangeaient à un rythme calme, et leurs deux nez se frôlaient alors qu'ils avaient les yeux fermés. Ai bougea la tête légèrement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Conan dans un souffle.

-Je lâche prise, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Les lèvres de la métisse frôlèrent légèrement celles du détective, tandis qu'il descendait ses mains sur les hanches de son amie. Elle posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme, comme si elle se testait, et comme si elle le testait. Au bout de quelques secondes, comme s'ils s'étaient mis d'accord silencieusement, et que Conan avait finalement abandonné son appréhension, elle se décolla lentement de lui, et le regarda dans les yeux. Cette fois, ce fut lui qui se délecta des lèvres de son amie, pareilles à des cerises si savoureuses qu'il éprouvait le désir d'y goûter une nouvelle fois. Se cherchant à nouveau avec gourmandise, leur baiser se prolongea, devenant de plus en plus fougueux, déclenchant une tempête de sensation chez les deux amants. La jeune fille aux cheveux auburn posa ses mains un peu en arrière des oreilles de Conan, contractant les deux dernières phalanges comme si elle ne voulait plus le lâcher, et lui entrelaça ses doigts fins dans les cheveux d'Haibara, l'embrassant le long de la mâchoire, lui mordillant l'oreille et s'enivrant de l'odeur de sa partenaire.

 _(Passage très oléolé, je précise)_

Quand ils se séparèrent, elle se relava, et l'entraina en lui attrapa la main. Une fois sur leurs quatre jambes, il releva sa main, croisée à celle d'Ai, au niveau de leurs visages. Alors qu'elle avait le visage tourné, et le cou dégagé, il en profita pour lui déposer une myriade de baisers dans le cou, avant de descendre au niveau de la clavicule, ce qui accéléra la respiration de la chimiste et satisfit le détective.

Sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment comment, elle se retrouva colée à mur frais, contrastant avec la chaleur du corps de Conan contre le sien. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine alors qu'il lui chuchotait des choses tout à fait torrides à l'oreille. La bretelle de son débardeur glissa le long de son bras gauche, mais n'y resta pas longtemps, le haut retiré délicatement par des mains douces qui ne touchaient presque pas la peau de pêche, la frôlant de peur de la froisser, coupant leurs baisers plein de d'ardeur, qui reprirent la seconde d'après, les deux amants emportés par leur passion. Les mains de la chimiste descendirent au niveau de la ceinture du détective, la débouclant et s'attardant un peu plus à ce qui se trouvait en dessous.

Conan se raidit légèrement avant de se décontracter, appréciant les caresses de sa compagne, son souffle chaud et son appétit dévorant. Il embrassa le cou de la jeune femme désormais dénudée de son débardeur, se rapprochant du point le plus sensible de sa poitrine, entrainant des gémissements de la part de la chimiste. Elle entreprit de défaire les boutons de chemise de Conan, glissant le long de son torse sensuellement, et le dénudant, appréciant sa fine musculature, et sa peau frissonnante. Quelques secondes ils s'arrêtèrent, se regardèrent, sans se juger, juste pour s'apprécier l'un l'autre, puis reprirent là où ils s'étaient arrêtés, consumés par leur passion libérée.

S'entrelaçant et s'embrassant, ils finirent bientôt nus tous les deux dans une chambre. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment où ils étaient, juste avec qui. C'était tout ce qui importait à ce moment-là. Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit, leurs corps s'entremêlant en libérant la tension accumulée pendant ces années, fusionnant comme des âmes sœurs. Elle avait connu d'autres hommes, mais Conan, c'était une chaleur qu'elle n'avait jamais connue, il lui donnait de l'amour en même temps qu'il lui faisait.

 _(Fin passage oléolé -ce mot est juste génial)_

Le lendemain, Ai se releva en appui sur ses mains. Conan était allongé sur le ventre, la tête posée sur l'oreiller, et il ronflait doucement. La moindre appréhension qu'elle aurait pu avoir disparu instantanément quand cette respiration se stoppa, et que la personne à laquelle elle appartenait lui attrapa la main pour l'attirer à elle.

-On n'a pas le temps de trainer, chuchota-t-elle après plusieurs minutes de calme total.

Conan se tourna vers elle.

-C'est nul.

Ai souri en rigolant légèrement dans un souffle.

-Je sais. Mais on a du boulot.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux. Le jeune détective ouvrit les rideaux en grands, dévoilant une vue sur les toits de Tokyo, en haut d'un immeuble. Le soleil venait de se lever, mais des nuages obscurcissaient l'horizon. On entendait la pluie battre contre la fenêtre, et elle floutait le paysage qui s'offrait aux deux amants. Ils se dirigèrent dans la cuisine, et paniquèrent de manière quasiment immédiate en voyant l'heure : ils étaient en retard. Courant partout dans l'appartement, la sonnerie retentit alors qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts. Ai sorti de sa chambre en sous-vêtements :

-Mais il est toujours obligé d'arriver en avance ?

-Ch'en chais rien, il doit aimer cha ! répondit Conan avec une tartine dans la bouche.

-Tu vas lui répondre ?

-Oui !

Conan sauta jusqu'à l'interphone tout en enfilant son pantalon. Il appuya sur un bouton.

-Oui ?

-Et bien, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-On descend, monsieur l'impatient.

« Monsieur l'impatient » relâcha le bouton de son côté, coupant ainsi la communication. De son côté, Conan râlait en l'imitant avec une voix aiguë, ce qui fit rire Ai. C'est en courant toujours qu'ils descendirent les escaliers, l'ascenseur prenant trop de temps pour arriver. L'entrée de l'immeuble étant en verre, ils voyaient très bien la voiture qui les attendaient, avec le conducteur qui tapotait sur le volant, agacé.

Les deux jeunes entrèrent à l'arrière de la voiture précipitamment. Le conducteur dit dans le vide :

-Vous en avez mis du temps.

Conan pointa le tableau de bord du doigt :

-Euh, regarde l'heure, Akai, on a que quatre minutes de retard, c'est toi qui était en avance.

Le conducteur aux cheveux noirs, qui portait toujours son bonnet, se retourna en s'appuyant sur le dossier d'à côté :

-Je… Vous ressemblez à rien.

Ai plissa ses yeux. Oui, en effet, les cheveux de Conan ne ressemblaient à rien, elle avait l'air d'être debout depuis trente seconde et ils avaient un style moisi ce jour. Conan répondit :

-On s'est levé en retard. Et on a couru.

-Très bien, déclara l'agent du FBI en démarrant la voiture.

Ils allèrent tous les trois dans un bâtiment qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un immeuble de bureaux. Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur, et Ai les quitta un étage en dessous de la destination finale de Conan et Akai. Les portes s'ouvrirent en grand, et Masumi les accueillis avec les poings sur les hanches :

-Vous êtes en retard, on vous attend !

-C'est une manie de famille ? demanda Conan. On a seulement quelques minutes de retard !

-Tu travailles au FBI, Shinichi Kudo. Tu ne peux pas te permettre d'arriver en retard, ajouta Jodie qui venait de sortir de la porte des escaliers, essoufflée. Akai souleva un sourcil :

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

-Je… vous bloquiez l'ascenseur, alors j'ai décidé de prendre les escaliers.

-Ah Ah ! Elle est encore plus en retard que moi ! cria à moitié Conan en la pointant du doigt.

Une personne sortit de la pièce du fond, l'air impatient :

-Bon alors ? Vous arrivez ?

Akai se redressa. Il venait de passer en mode FBI. Les quatre personnes reprirent leur sérieux, et entrèrent dans la pièce pour résoudre des crimes. A l'étage du dessous, Ai faisait ce pourquoi elle était douée : de la biochimie moléculaire au service du FBI. C'était la condition. Ils seraient en permanence protégés, mais ils devaient travailler pour eux.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Gin, Rye et Sherry

Comme depuis trois jours, ce matin, Ai se leva pâle, fit quelques pas avant de courir aux toilettes vomir, alors qu'elle n'avait plus rien dans le ventre. Conan ouvrit les yeux en entendant son amie se vider. Il se leva, et alla la voir. Il toqua à la porte :

-Tu veux quelque chose ?

Il l'entendit inspirer fortement.

-Ça ira, mer… merci.

-Tu devrais aller voir un docteur. C'est la deuxième fois en un mois que tu es malade.

Il l'entendit se lever, et elle ouvrit la porte, l'air morte :

-Je ne vais pas aller voir un médecin pour une gastro qui récidive.

-Tu devrais.

Elle referma la porte, malade à nouveau. Conan froissa le nez. Il n'aimait vraiment pas la savoir malade, et en plus, elle refusait d'aller chez le médecin. Quand elle sortit à nouveau de la pièce des enfers, elle alla sur le canapé du salon :

-Tu peux leur dire que je suis malade ?

-Je leur transmettrais le message. Je peux faire quelque chose ?

-Apporte moi le plaid, s'il te plait.

Conan attrapa le plaid sur un fauteuil non loin de là, et la couvrit avec. Il lui donna la télécommande de la télé, et lui demanda :

-Tu veux que je rentre ce midi ou que je demande à quelqu'un de passer te voir ?

-J'ai une gastro, je ne suis pas devenue infirme.

Conan fit la moue, et elle passa une main sur son visage :

-Désolée, tu voulais être gentil… Je me débrouillerais, ajouta-t-elle ironiquement. Merci.

Il l'embrassa sur le front, en priant pour ne pas tomber malade. Bien portant, il pouvait prendre soin d'elle, mais dans le cas contraire, ce serait assez horrible comme situation. Et puis, il détestait être malade. Il avait vraiment hésité à prétexter des longues heures au travail qui l'obligeaient à rester sur place la nuit, mais elle aurait tout de suite compris. Et il ne voulait pas la mettre en colère. Elle pouvait devenir assez effrayante quand elle s'y mettait.

Il la trouva endormie le soir sur le sofa, elle n'avait pas bougé. Il s'installa sur le fauteuil à côté et commença un livre. Quand elle se réveilla, elle fut surprise de le voir :

-Kudo ? Mais il est quelle heure ?

-Tard. Tu as du dormi longtemps.

-Mince. Je voulais assister à une réunion par webcam.

-Tu n'es pas en état. Et tu devrais aller voir un médecin.

Elle se leva difficilement, telle un zombie, et lui dit, légèrement acide :

-Je ne vais pas aller voir un médecin.

Lui aussi se leva, posa son livre et plissa ses yeux, agacé :

-En effet, tu devrais aller à l'hôpital directement !

-Et risquer de faire sauter ma couverture ?

-Et bien va voir un médecin du FBI ! dit Conan, excédé.

-Mais ils n'ont pas de médecins, andouille, c'est pas l'armée !

-Ils ont bien des médecins légistes, non ? Ils sont un peu médecins, c'est pareil !

Ai le regarda quelques secondes, surprise par l'énormité qu'il venait de dire. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, et il se transforma en fou rire, qui contamina Conan assez rapidement. Après plusieurs minutes à rire à moitié écroulés sur le sofa, Ai abdiqua :

-Demain j'irai passer des tests au bureau.

-Merci.

-Je les passerai moi-même pour ne déranger personne.

Conan souleva un sourcil :

-Tu ne peux pas demander à quelqu'un ? Au moins pour t'accompagner.

-Je verrais en fonction de qui je croiserais.

-Très bien. Je suppose que tu n'as pas faim ?

Ai fit non de la tête, et ils passèrent le reste de la soirée tranquillement.

Le lendemain, elle allait un peu mieux. Bon, elle avait la nausée et semblait mourir sur place, mais au moins, elle avait pu dormir paisiblement. C'est Jodie qui était passée les prendre, et l'ancienne professeur d'anglais lui fit remarquer qu'elle avait une tête horrible, ce à quoi elle répondit par un grognement.

Ils se séparèrent au même étage que tous les jours. Ai entra livide dans la salle où elle avait pour habitude de passer son badge. Une femme qui avait l'air dans la trentaine lui dit bonjour :

-Haibara.

-Oh, bonjour Anne, mph…

Ai posa sa main sur sa bouche et courut à la poubelle la plus proche.

Anne alla la voir :

-Malade ?

-Depuis plusieurs jours, et c'est la deuxième fois dans le mois.

Anne tenait les cheveux de sa collègue. Ai lui demanda si elle pouvait l'ausculter, ce qu'elle accepta gentiment. Elle l'emmena dans une salle où elles étaient tranquilles. Elle fit assoir Ai sur un siège qu'on pouvait pencher vers l'arrière. Anne lui demanda :

-Tu vas encore vomir, ou je peux t'ausculter ?

-Ça va… Mais c'est juste une gastro.

-On va vérifier ça.

Elle commença à lui passer les mains sur le ventre -ce qui n'était pas des plus agréable, puis suivant toute une batterie de questions et de tests. Vint la question -que tout le monde attend, moi comprise :

-Pourrais-tu être enceinte ?

-Je prend la pilule, affirma Ai. Ce n'est même pas une possibilité.

Anne souleva un sourcil. Rares étaient les femmes qui acceptaient de la prendre au Japon : elle était, et est encore, bien que moins, considérée comme dangereuse. Elle sourit légèrement.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui vais te dire que ce n'est pas bien. Je la prends depuis mes quinze ans, les médecins français sont plutôt pro-pilule.

-Tu viens de France ? Tu n'as pas d'accent, pourtant.

-J'ai été élevée là-bas, d'où mon prénom français. Mon père vient de Paris.

-La ville des amoureux, n'est-ce pas ?

-Exact, dit-elle en rigolant légèrement.

-Je suis métisse aussi. Ma mère était anglaise.

-Ça explique tes cheveux auburn. Plutôt rare par ici.

Anne se redressa, et lui dit :

-Bon, tu n'as rien d'affolant. Surveille-toi quelques jours, ce doit être un mauvais virus. Et rentre chez toi pour te reposer. Je vais juste faire deux trois analyses pour être certaine que tu n'as rien.

-Je vais faire ça de ce pas. Merci.

Le soir même, Ai était (encore) sur le sofa, en train de lire un magazine de mode, quand Shinichi rentra :

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? lui demanda-t-il après lui avoir dit bonsoir.

Pas de réponse. Il passa sa main devant le visage de sa colocataire, qui sursauta :

-Euh… Un virus, elle a dit.

-Elle ?

-Anne. Elle a fait des études de biochimie avant de venir travailler dans les laboratoires. Elle est assez qualifiée pour s'occuper d'une gastro.

-Ah oui ! C'est la fille avec les cheveux blonds frisés ?

-Elle-même. J'ai fait à manger, tu as faim ?

-Oh mon dieu oui.

Elle sourit, puis ils se mirent à table. Ai grimaça en mettant la première fourchette dans sa bouche :

-Baaaah ! Le gout est bizarre, j'ai dû rater quelque chose.

Conan la regarda bizarrement :

-Bah non, le gout est normal. Tu ne cuisines pas si mal que tu ne le penses.

-Tu ne sens pas l'arrière-gout métallique un peu bizarre mixé amer ?

-Euh… Non ?

-Ça doit être parce que j'étais malade, ajouta-t-elle en froissant le nez et en se ridant le front.

-Surement… affirma Conan, hésitant encore à se moquer d'elle.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée paisiblement, et Ai se sentait en pleine forme le lendemain matin, ainsi elle retourna au travail. Même si Conan essaya de l'en empêcher, bien évidement. Il trouvait qu'elle travaillait trop alors qu'elle était à moitié comateuse. Conan trouva Jodie devant l'ascenseur à la sortie.

-Tu es en avance, cool kid.

-J'ai vingt et un ans, Jodie, je ne suis plus un « kid » maintenant.

-Je ne vais pas t'appeler comme Vermouth le fait. Et puis, cool kid, ça te va bien. Comment va ta chimiste ?

-Ce n'est pas MA chimiste, et elle va bien.

Jodie l'attrapa au cou et lui appuya le doigt sur la joue :

-Menteur !

-Rah, lâche moi, Jodie !

-Si tu avoues que tu l'aimes seulement.

-Je ne l'aime pas.

-Allons. Je suis un FBI agent, j'ai bien vu que votre relation a changé depuis que vous vous connaissez, mais encore plus ces derniers mois… qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Conan ne répondit pas.

-Vous avez… ?

Conan rougit légèrement, assez pour que l'anglaise sourisse machiavéliquement. Une ombre passa derrière eux.

-Jodie, ne l'embête pas, c'est sa vie privée.

Cette dernière se tourna vers Akai, qui venait d'apparaitre :

-Tu es surement celui qui sait le plus de choses ici, non ? Alors, Shuichi, ont-ils couchés ensemble ?

Akai souffla. Mais Akai ne refusait pas un défi, quel qu'il soit, et il devait garder cette image d'omniprésence dans la vie de tout le monde, personne ne pouvait rien lui cacher.

-Au vu de sa réaction, surement. Peut-être quand vous étiez en retard la dernière fois ?

-Akai. Jodie. Je vous demanderai de ne plus vous mêler de ma vie privée, énonça calmement Conan en se dégageant des bras de la femme blonde. Il leva les deux mains faces à eux. « Nous ne sommes absolument pas ensembles, nous sommes juste des colocataires. »

-Qui ont des relations sexuelles, ajouta Jodie amusée.

-On peut arrêter d'en parler ? On a du travail, non, FBI agents de mes deux ?

-En effet, confirma Akai en lui tendant un dossier tout en entrant dans leur salle de réunion dans laquelle sa sœur attendait déjà avec Camel.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a aujourd'hui ?

-Le retour de Gin sur le sol japonais, déclara dans le calme le plus total Akai.

Le cœur de Conan rata battement. Alors il était bien parti pendant tout ce temps. Mais pourquoi revenait-il ?

-Pourquoi il est revenu ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-C'est une excellente question. Il est entré sur le sol japonais il y a deux jours, et déjà deux laboratoires ont été ruinés.

-Des laboratoires ?

-L'organisation touche un peu à tout. Je suis persuadé que l'apotoxine n'était pas leur seul but de recherches.

Akai passa sa tête dans l'encadrure de la porte et demanda à un homme non loin :

-Tu peux demander à Ai Haibara de venir le plus vite possible ? Elle est à l'étage d'en dessous.

Conan se leva et attrapa l'épaule d'Akai, qui allait un peu trop vite à son goût :

-Attend deux secondes. Des laboratoires ? Comment tu sais qu'ils appartenaient à l'organisation ? Et puis Haibara m'eut dit qu'elle ne connaissait pas l'emplacement des autres laboratoires, elle ne pourra pas les identifier.

-Le FBI et la CIA ont vérifié, ils étaient définitivement de l'organisation, on a pu le savoir grâce aux taupes. Et Haibara Ai va juste me renseigner sur un truc ou deux.

-Elle a déjà écrit un rapport complet quand vous l'avez engagée.

-Je veut l'entendre de vive voix.

Conan abdiqua, Akai était son supérieur, et s'il continuait dans cette voie, ça allait mal se terminer. Dans la salle, il y avait les quelques personnes au courant de leur passé. Jodie, Akai, Masumi qui s'occupait les mains avec son stylo qui tournoyait et Camel, en qui Akai avait une confiance absolue malgré ses quelques frasques et son don naturel pour se mettre dans des situations impossibles. Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les agents avaient lu et commencé à commenter le dossier quand Ai entra dans la salle. Tout le monde se tourna vers elle.

-Quoi ? Je suis si resplendissante que ça aujourd'hui ?

Elle regarda Conan qui arborait son air très sérieux. À son regard, ce dernier compris qu'elle savait pourquoi elle avait été convoquée. Il avait bien compris depuis longtemps que le sarcasme était un de ses moyens de défense. Et, puis pour quelle autre raison l'auraient-ils convoquée ? Akai lui indiqua un siège, sur lequel elle s'assit.

-Ils sont de retour ? (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour)

-Gin est de retour, lui répondit l'homme au bonnet.

-Qui est mort ?

-D'après nos analyses préliminaires, il ne visait personne.

-Combien, Akai ?

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, la coupa-t-il dans son élan. De plus, nous ne savons pas si c'est précisément lui qui en est à l'origine. Les évènements correspondent juste à son arrivée sur notre sol. Nous sommes cependant certains que les bâtiments attaqués faisaient partie de l'organisation.

-Comment savez-vous que Gin est revenu ?

-Un indic dans les docks, indiqua Camel.

-Gin ne se serait jamais fait avoir comme ça, dit Ai en se penchant légèrement en avant, avec un sourire sarcastique.

-C'est une provocation au FBI, nous l'avons bien compris savons, déclara Conan. Il a voulu qu'on le voit.

-Je suppose que vous allez répondre de manière offensive comme vous savez si bien le faire ? Enfin, ça ne répond à ma question qui est de quoi avez-vous besoin ? Je ne suis pas ici pour que vous me racontiez cette histoire, vous êtes à cheval sur la discrétion, et je ne peux rien qu'en au fait que Gin soit revenu.

-Les bâtiments qu'ils ont détruits touchent à ton domaine, c'était des laboratoires qui travaillait pour l'organisation, lui indiqua Jodie.

-Ce sont ceux qui ont été détruit. Tu les reconnais ? demanda Conan en posant des photos devant son amie.

-Oui, mais parce que j'y suis déjà allée en tant qu'experte en biochimie moléculaire, pas en passant par l'organisation. Je ne savais pas qu'ils y étaient affiliés. Mais je vous ai déjà dit que je ne connaissais pas leurs bases. Quant aux laboratoires, leurs domaines d'expertise étaient très larges, si je me souviens bien. Mais je suppose que ce qu'ils faisaient officiellement n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'ils faisaient officieusement au nom de l'organisation.

Ai regarda attentivement les photos des bâtiments brûlés.

-Quand ils veulent faire le ménage, ils brûlent. Je pense que c'est ce qui s'est passé là-bas. Quand j'ai disparu, ils ont fait brûler mon laboratoire et toutes les base que j'avais pu connaitre dans l'éventualité où je parlerai. Peut-être qu'ils sont en train de couvrir leurs traces… Mais ça, tu le savais déjà, n'est-ce pas, Rye ? demanda-t-elle à Akai.

Tout le monde dans la salle se tut. La conversation venait de passer de conversation entre agents du FBI à conversation entre anciens membres de l'organisation. Akai la regarda dans les yeux, comme s'il attendait qu'elle dise quelque chose. Au lieu de ça, sa commissure droite se releva légèrement. Il s'appuya dans sa chaise, et lui sourit en retour, ce sourire de prédateur dont seul Akai avait le secret, entrant dans le jeu qu'elle venait de lancer.

-Je le sais, Sherry. Et je pense que tu penses comme moi.

-Oh. Et à quoi je pense ?

-Se faire voir en rentrant sur notre sol, détruire deux laboratoires, il est imprudent.

-Gin n'est jamais imprudent.

-Exactement. Cet homme est un réfrigérateur. Il n'agit pas en se basant sur ses sentiments, seulement sur la logique. Il veut surement nous faire croire qu'il perd le contrôle.

Ai sourit à nouveau, avant de s'appuyer contre son dossier.

-Il a une fois agit en suivant ses émotions. Il y a quinze ans.

Akai fronça les sourcils, et Conan comprit de quoi elle voulait parler.

-Quand il m'a tiré dans la poitrine, le bras, l'épaule et la jambe à de nombreuses reprises, au lieu de me tuer, sur le toit de cet hôtel. Si Conan n'était pas intervenu, je ne me tiendrais pas devant toi.

-Alors qu'il recherchait quelque chose à tout prix, toi, qui l'avait trahi.

-Autant que Bourbon t'a haï parce qu'il considérait que tu l'avais trahi. Je suis le Rye du Gin que tu es au Bourbon. Tu as fait devenir les choses personnelles avec lui.

-Vrai. Mais cette fois, avec la détection de sa présence, c'est lui qui a voulu rendre les choses personnelles, autant qu'elles puissent l'être. Quelque chose est arrivé.

-C'est ce que je pense. Deux laboratoires en deux mois, c'est juste pas de chance, deux laboratoires en deux jours, c'est suspect. Il doit chercher quelque chose. Ou alors un nouveau traitre est apparu, et le boss a lâché son chien de chasse dans la nature pour le retrouver, et il est vraiment pressé de le retrouver. Ils ont peut-être peur qu'il parle, qui sait…

-C'est aussi ce que je me disais.

Ai posa ses deux mains sur la table, signe qu'elle coupait la conversation.

-Dans tous les cas, je ne peux guère plus vous aider. L'esprit de Gin est celui d'un sociopathe, incompréhensible. Je ne souhaite qu'une chose, que vous le coinciez. Bonne journée.

Elle quitta la salle. Masumi tapa légèrement du poing sur la table avec un sourire enjoué qui laissait apparaitre sa dent.

-Décidément, j'adore cette fille. Elle a du cran. Je comprends pourquoi tu t'entends si bien avec elle Conan.

Jodie pouffa, avant de se faire remettre en place gentiment par Akai. L'heure n'était plus à la rigolade.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 partie 2 : hCG hormone chorionique gonadotrope

Après que tout le monde se soit remis au travail depuis quelques heures, et certains plus que d'autres, Anne entra dans la pièce où Ai travaillait sur son ordinateur qui vrombissait en harmonie avec toutes les machines qui l'entouraient.

-Hum ? Anne ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-Je… j'ai eu les résultats des tests que je t'ai fait passer hier.

Ai se figea quelques instants. Elle avait hésité au début de sa phrase. Donc elle amenait des mauvaises nouvelles. La scientifique passa en revue tout ce qui pourrait être une mauvaise nouvelle. Kudo est mort. Non, ça n'a aucun sens. Sa récente gastro n'était peut-être pas le fruit du hasard. C'était peut-être un effet secondaire de l'apotoxine, et Anne avait découvert le poison dans ces veines. Ai se leva, sure que sa collègue avait trouvé l'anomalie.

-Anne. Je peux t'expliquer, mais avant, on va devoir monter à l'étage du dessus.

Cette dernière s'assit en face d'Haibara.

-Nous n'avons pas besoin de monter à l'étage. Et je ne savais pas que tu étais au courant, ça va rendre les choses moins difficiles.

Ai fronça les sourcils.

-Je dois bien dire que quand j'ai vu que tu étais positive à l'hCG, j'ai voulu te le dire tout de suite pour ne pas te le cacher, parce que c'est quand même quelque chose, et je ne voulais pas interférer avec ça et...

Anne regarda sa collègue bizarrement. Ai avait serré ses poings et ne bougeait plus du tout. Elle avait pali instantanément et ses paupières ne se rabattaient plus. Elle ouvrit la bouche, qu'elle avait sèche, et prononça d'une voix rauque :

-Je suis positive à l'hormone gonadotrophine chorionique ?

C'était une question rhétorique. Anne passa sa main devant sa bouche.

-Tu ne savais pas.

-Je ne savais pas, et je ne voulais pas.

Anne lui prit la main.

-Peut-être, mais je suis ravie pour toi. C'est une belle chose.

Ai la regarda avec un regard de chien battu, comme si elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Elle se reprit, ferma les yeux, et demanda à Anne de quitter la salle pour lui laisser le temps d'encaisser. Elle se leva, fit les cent pas, puis se rassit puis recommença, sortit son téléphone, puis le rangea, et recommença comme ça pendant une demi-heure. Finalement, elle alla aux toilettes, se passa de l'eau sur le visage, puis se focalisa sur elle-même en retournant dans son bureau-laboratoire.

Elle sortit du coton, de la bétadine (désinfectant) et se préleva du sang au niveau du pli du coude. Elle le déposa dans plusieurs machines qui l'analysèrent à tour de rôle, et regardait chaque mécanisme se faire un par un, absorbée par ceux-ci, comme s'ils pouvaient dégager une sorte de magie mystérieuse.

À la fin dans chaque test faits -les machines peuvent générer plusieurs tests, histoire d'être surs-, sur l'écran d'ordinateur, elle pouvait lire :

hCG : positif

Et à chaque fois, elle s'enfonçait un peu plus dans son fauteuil, comme si chaque rempart de déni et de résistance s'affaissait de plus en plus. Le dernier écran apparut, elle finit par regarder son ventre, une expression mi- émerveillée mi- effrayée.

Sur le toit de l'immeuble, dans le même temps.

Akai, une canette de café à la main, regardait au loin le toit des immeubles de Tokyo qui n'arrivaient pas au-dessus de leur propre bâtiment. Il sortit sa deuxième main, jusqu'alors enfouie dans sa poche droite. Finissant sa boisson d'un dernier coup en la renversant vers l'arrière, il attrapa de sa nouvelle main libre son paquet de cigarette dans sa poche arrière tandis qu'il lançait la canette dans la poubelle. Elle fit du bruit en tombant pile dans l'ouverture. Il sourit en s'allumant une cigarette.

-5/10. Tu n'avais pas de difficulté aujourd'hui, il n'y a pas de vent, et tu réussis toujours sans vent.

-Ne sois pas jaloux, Edogawa.

Conan se tenait à ses côtés, appuyé contre la rambarde, le regard perdu au loin. Akai s'approcha de lui et lui proposa une cigarette.

-Tu sais bien que je répondrais non à chaque fois.

-Sauf quand tu es sous stress intense, fit remarquer Akai en expirant la fumée de ses poumons.

Conan grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible qui se voulait râleur, et Akai se pencha sur la rambarde comme son collègue.

-Tu m'en veux pour ta copine.

-Ce n'est pas ma…

-Là n'est pas la question, le coupa Akai. Tu es agacé parce que je l'ai amené à se souvenir de ses années organisation.

-Oui.

-Je suis désolé.

-Non.

-C'est vrai.

Conan se tourna vers l'homme au bonnet :

-Akai. Quand nous sommes entrés au FBI, j'ai passé un accord. Elle ne devait pas être impliquée.

Akai tira sur sa cigarette longuement, brûlant le tabac de quelques millimètres.

-Je sais, j'ai passé le même.

Le jeune agent du FBI se tourna vers l'ancien :

-Quoi ?

-On dit « comment », malpoli.

-Comment ? demanda Conan, légèrement agacé.

-J'ai promis à sa sœur de la protéger, et c'est ce que je vais faire.

-Pour moi c'était une des conditions de mon engagement. Et toi ?

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir.

-Non, mais je veux savoir, et tu vas me répondre, pourquoi alors tu l'as impliquée, merde ! avait crié Conan, se tournant vers Akai, toujours aussi calme.

Le jeune homme était à la limite de le prendre par le col pour le secouer tellement il était maintenant énervé. Akai jeta sa cigarette dans le vent qui venait de se lever, et après avoir remis une mèche de cheveux qui venait de se mettre dans son œil, attrapa les avant-bras de son collègue et les lui fit baisser alors qu'il les avait quasiment en garde sans grande difficultés. Il lui lâcha les bras, tout en s'assurant quelques secondes qu'il n'allait pas lui sauter dessus et l'étrangler.

-Si tu lui avais demandé, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'aurait demandé ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais je m'en fiche. Elle est mieux en sécurité.

-Egoïste.

-Peut-être, mais jusque-là, elle est vivante.

-Cigarette ?

Conan regarda Akai d'un air désespéré.

Quand Conan rentra chez lui le soir avec un mal de tête pas possible. Il était très tard, aussi fut-il surpris de trouver sa colocataire assise sur le canapé, droite. Il souleva un sourcil, et se dirigea dans la cuisine après avoir retiré sa veste, se retrouvant en chemise et se sortit un verre à whisky après avoir salué Ai, qui lui répondit vaguement. Il attrapa une bouteille qui contenait un alcool doré, surement un malt. Il avait besoin d'un remontant. Il lança à son amie :

-Je te sers un verre ?

-Si tard ? demanda-t-elle un peu dans la lune.

Conan la regarda bizarrement.

-Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'on prendrait un verre à cette heure-ci, dit-il en pointant du nez une horloge qui se trouvait sur un mur à sa gauche. Le soir de mon anniversaire, on a bu tard.

-Et bien, je n'en veux pas ce soir. Et d'ailleurs, tu ne devrais pas en boire.

Conan exprima une onomatopée alors qu'il avait son nez dans le creux du verre.

-Pourquoi ?

-Euh… tu ferais mieux de t'assoir.

Conan alla la rejoindre, s'asseyant en face d'elle sur le fauteuil. Il déposa son verre sur la table basse et passa une main sur son visage. La jeune femme était assise en tailleur et en pyjama. Il avait une couleur bleu ciel et lilas, avec quelques parcelles de dentelles délicates. Par-dessus elle portait une veste qui lui tombait mi cuisses en ces temps rafraichissants.

-Ai. La dernière fois que tu étais comme ça…

-Personne n'est mort.

-C'est ce qui s'est passé ce matin ? demanda l'ex-détective, consterné. Je suis désolé, j'ai essayé d'arrêter Akai, mais…

Ai secoua la tête doucement pour le couper.

-Non, non. Ça n'a rien à voir.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Alors ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Tu sais, à propos de ma gastro…

Conan se leva et s'assit en vitesse à côté d'elle, sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de finir sa phrase. Il prit ses deux mains, réunies et posés au niveau du creux que ses jambes bordaient du fait de leur position.

-C'est grave ?

Elle respira calmement. Une fois. Deux fois.

-Ai ? demanda-t-il, une pointe de panique dans la voix.

Elle avait une boule terrible dans la gorge. Si elle parlait, elle allait s'effondrer. Et elle ne voulait pas s'effondrer. Comment quelque chose d'aussi beau pouvait rendre aussi … triste ? Elle ferma les yeux, contractant la plupart de ses muscles, puis se décida à mettre des mots sur la condition qu'elle s'était découverte dans l'après-midi :

-Je suis enceinte.

Conan ouvrit la bouche. Puis la ferma. Puis l'ouvrit. Puis se tata de demander si elle était sure, ou s'il était vraiment le père. Mais il ne voulait pas poser ces questions, parce qu'il en connaissait les réponses et les savait rhétoriques. Elle le regarda avec insistance, parce qu'elle voulait qu'il dise quelque chose, elle en avait besoin, puis se leva en détournant le regard et en lui disant :

-Je te laisse digérer quelques minutes, moi j'ai eu le droit à dix heures.

Le cerveau de Conan redémarra et fonctionna très rapidement à ce moment-là de sa vie, même plus que pendant une enquête. Très bien. Ai était enceinte de lui. Il se leva, mais ne savait toujours pas quoi dire. Il attrapa la main de son amie, et quand elle se retourna impulsé par la douce poigne de Conan, il vit qu'elle avait les larmes aux bords des yeux. Il la tira vers lui refermant son étreinte avec son deuxième bras, alors que le corps de sa meilleure amie était secoué de sanglots.


	4. Chapter 4

Je suis désolée pour l'attente, mais voilà la suite

La traque Chapitre 4 : Jeu et paroles

Après avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, la jeune scientifique s'était endormie sur le sofa du salon. Conan l'avait transportée jusqu'à son lit. Il avait réussi à l'endormir en lui caressant les cheveux et en lui disant des mots doux, et il espérait qu'elle dorme suffisamment pour tenir le lendemain, même s'il savait qu'elle avait l'habitude de dormir peu, depuis toujours tenue éveillée par ses recherches. Pleurer peut-être très éprouvant.

Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage dans leur salle de bain. Il décida de prendre un bain pour se relaxer et réfléchir. Leur baignoire était à l'ancienne, implantée dans le sol par quatre pieds en métal doré. Seul un robinet remontait d'une extrémité de la baignoire pour remplir cette dernière. Conan attendit un peu que le niveau monte avant de se glisser avec délectation dans ces eaux chaudes relaxantes.

Il put sentir, en fermant les yeux pour sentir chaque parcelle de son corps un peu mieux, chacun de ses muscles se relâcher et se détendre sous l'effet de la chaleur environnante. Après une journée aussi chargée, un bain comme ça était quasiment divin. Il attrapa une pastille de doliprane qu'il avait apporté et la posa sous sa langue, la faisant fondre, en espérant que son mal de tête passerait rapidement.

Ses pensées étaient confuses. Mais une chose s'était imposée à lui : il allait avoir un bébé. Etre père. C'est une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Comme si avoir une possible vie de famille avait été réservé à Shinichi, pas Conan, comme s'il avait raté son occasion de se réaliser dans la vie qu'il était destiné à vivre, et que celle à laquelle il s'était résigné était une version moins bien, où son objectif de vie n'avait rien à voir avec son bonheur personnel.

Bien qu'il doive admettre attendre avec impatience le moment où il passera les menottes à Gin. Il avait fait la moitié du job en évinçant Vodka de la course avec l'aide de ses collègues du FBI. Korn avait aussi été arrêté il y a quatre ans, un an et demi avant son comparse fidèle à Gin. Si la première victoire avait été sentie comme une victoire au sein du siège du FBI, la deuxième leur avait laissé un goût amer.

Allait-il vraiment pouvoir gérer comme il le devait une naissance ? Avec les hommes en noir qui étaient revenus sur le territoire, cela s'annonçait compliqué. Surtout que Shiho ressemblait beaucoup à celle d'il y a quinze ans. Gin la pensait toujours morte, mais la croiser dans la rue serait très mauvais. Bien qu'elle devrait avoir plus de trente ans dans sa réalité. En somme, elle ne risquait pas grand-chose, mais elle devrait être prudente.

Conan la savait prudente, voir même méfiante, mais aussi friande de sa liberté retrouvée depuis quelques années. Ils avaient certes établi quelques règles de sécurité tous les deux, mais elles n'entravaient pas vraiment sa liberté. La confiner serait une très mauvaise idée. Elle serait d'autant plus nerveuse, et ce serait mauvais, pour elle et le bébé.

A cette pensée, il passa sa main humide qui sortait du bain, pour se masser légèrement la tempe droite, avant de fermer les yeux.

Ai ouvrit les yeux un peu plus tard dans la nuit. Elle se sentait bien. Du moins, autant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle se leva pour aller boire un verre d'eau. Sortant de sa chambre, elle put apprécier à travers leur énorme baie-vitrée les lumières de la ville de Tokyo. La ville ne s'endormait jamais, même à trois heures du matin, elle brillait encore. Elle attrapa un verre, puis le remplit et le porta à sa bouche. Alors qu'elle allait enfin apaiser sa gorge sèche, elle entendit du bruit dans le couloir sur sa droite. Elle sursauta, et une gerbe d'eau s'échappa de son verre. Posant son verre, elle se dirigea à pas feutrés vers le couloir. Elle fut soulagée de voir la lumière de la salle de bain dépasser d'en dessous la porte, qu'elle ouvrit d'un coup sans toquer.

-J'ai cru qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans l'appartement, je deviens parano.

-Désolé. Je voulais me détendre.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux protagonistes. Non pas à cause de la nudité d'un des deux, ils avaient dépassé ce stade, et Ai n'était pas gênée outre mesure, mais plutôt parce qu'ils ne savaient, ni l'un ni l'autre, comment exprimer leurs pensées qui se mélangeaient et ne semblaient avoir ni queue ni tête. C'est bien ce qui fait des êtres humains la race supérieure de l'évolution, le langage. Et à ce moment précis, ils n'avaient aucune idée de comment formuler leurs désirs, regrets, angoisses, pour faire comprendre leur état d'esprit. Finalement, la scientifique prit la parole :

-Je vais chercher l'échiquier.

Conan ne répondit pas alors que sa colocataire sortait de la salle de bain. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de jouer aux échecs ensemble, et cela leur était déjà arrivé d'y jouer alors que l'un des deux était dans le bain, pour se distraire. Mais cette fois ci, ces deux beaux esprits aller jouer leur mutisme sur une partie d'échec. Celui qui perdrait allait devoir s'exprimer le premier. Ils n'étaient pas particulièrement désireux de remporter la partie afin de pouvoir garder leur droit de se taire, mais laisser leur intelligence et leur stratégie décider à leur place de qui allait devoir se jeter à l'eau leur donnait une sensation d'équité qu'ils n'auraient plus obtenir autrement. Lancer une pièce ? Se laisser guider par le hasard n'était pas vraiment leur façon de faire.

Elle revint une minute plus tard, l'échiquier en main. Elle attrapa une sorte de tabouret qui trônait dans un coin, à côté d'un second. Si le premier servait à tenir ce plateau de jeu à côté de la baignoire, le deuxième devait probablement servir à tenir leurs verres, vu les formes rondes un peu plus foncées qui s'étaient dessinées sur le bois. Comme à leur habitude, honneur à celui qui était dans le bain. Conan engagea la partie en déplaçant son premier soldat. Aucun des deux ne prononça un seul mot pendant cette partie, usuellement parsemées de moqueries et de techniques diverses et variées pour déconcentrer l'adversaire.

Haibara gagna la partie, sans trop savoir depuis combien de temps ils avaient commencé, mais Conan avait rajouté de l'eau chaude à son bain plusieurs fois, et il devenait vraiment fripé. Elle eut une sensation de facilité, comme s'il n'avait pas autant bataillé que d'habitude. Mais était-ce parce qu'il voulait parler le premier et qu'il l'avait laissée gagner, ou à cause d'un manque de concentration du justement à ce qui le perturbait depuis plusieurs heures ? Elle ne le saurait probablement jamais.

Elle gagna la partie avec le pion de la tour. Un fin sourire se dessina sur son visage, une victoire restait une victoire, et les deux colocataires étaient plutôt sur un pied d'égalité concernant ce jeu de stratégie. De plus, elle savait que la tour avait deux significations qu'elle trouvait appropriées : celui d'une tour -un peu comme elle quand elle avait érigé des murs autour d'elle pour ne plus souffrir, ou celui d'un char, avec lequel elle venait d'écraser Conan.

Il lui sourit en retour, et sortit du bain en attrapant une serviette qu'Haibara lui tendait. Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

-On va s'en sortir. Je t'aime, tu le sais, non ?

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme.

-Du moins, si on me demandait si je t'aime, je répondrais que c'est une question compliquée à laquelle je ne peux pas répondre par oui ou non. Oui, parce que je tiens tellement à toi et que je te veux dans ma vie, et non parce que nous n'avons pas de relation romantique, et que nous n'en voulons pas une.

-Je dirais surement la même chose, acquiesça-t-elle, puis se passa une main sur le visage. La vie vient de nous la mettre tellement profonde.

Conan fut surpris de tant de vulgarités sortant de la délicate bouche de la scientifique. Puis son visage se détendit, et il lui dit :

-Je veux ce bébé dans notre vie.

Le visage de la jeune femme s'éclaira. Elle ne s'attendait surement pas à une telle déclaration.

-Tu es sur ?

-Evidemment que je le suis. Cet embryon qui grandit dans ton ventre, c'est notre futur.

Il avait dit ça en posant sa main sur le bas ventre de sa meilleure amie. Elle souffla, pas tout à fait convaincue, en secouant sa main en l'air :

-D'accord. On s'en sortira. Par contre, enlève ta main de mon ventre je te prie.

-C'est un peu de moi qui est en toi, je peux faire ce que je veux.

-Tant que tu ne prends pas pour une chose fragile et que tu ne parles pas à mon ventre, ça devrait aller. De toute façon, il ne peut pas encore entendre. Je suis enceinte de trois semaines. Son cœur doit à peine commencer à battre.

-J'ai encore quelques mois pour te convaincre. J'y arriverai.

-Bonne chance, Kudo.

-Et sinon, comment peux-tu être enceinte ? Je te vois prendre ta pilule tous les matins.

-Je pense que c'est à cause de ma gastro que j'ai eu le lendemain de ton anniversaire, on pensait que c'était dû à l'alcool et à ce qu'on a mangé, mais ça a duré, même quand tes parents sont repartis. Pour peu que j'aie vomi ma pilule, ça a arrêté le processus et je suis devenue fertile. Mais je ne suis enceinte que de trois semaines, c'est un hasard que je le découvre maintenant.

-Oui enfin hier, tu as vomi dans la poubelle du FBI. Les nausées font partie du premier trimestre.

-C'est trop tôt dans la gestation, normalement c'est un peu plus tard que les symptômes apparaissent. Ce devait être une récidive de ma gastro. D'ailleurs je me sens parfaitement bien, maintenant. Le virus doit être passé.

-Tant mieux. C'est mieux si tu ne tombes pas malade. Je demanderais à la femme de ménage de tout récurer pour éliminer cette source de problèmes.

-Je ne suis pas en sucre, tu sais.

-Non, du marshmallow. C'est plus doux, lui répondit-il en lui tirant la langue.

Elle ricana en grimaçant, puis se releva pour retourner s'endormir. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient passé pal mal de temps dans cette salle de bain. Mais ils étaient tout à fait d'accord pour dire que ce temps avait été nécessaire. La jeune femme se sentait un peu plus légère, aussi elle ne mit pas trop longtemps avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, alors que la pluie battait à sa fenêtre, générant un rythme qui la berça sous le ciel nocturne couvert de Tokyo.

Le lendemain, Conan était en train de préparer du café dans la cuisine, tout en se demandant si sa meilleure amie avait toujours le droit d'en prendre. Il lui semblait que oui, d'après un vague souvenir, mais maintenant, cette question qu'il ne s'était jamais posée et à laquelle il avait une réponse imprécise était devenu primordiale. Est-ce que tout ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire par habitude allait devenir une question existentielle ? Une possible restriction pour Ai ?

En pensant à elle, il se demanda quelle maman et femme enceinte elle allait être. Il pouffa en l'imaginant maman poule. Son exemple de maman était Yukiko, et il n'imaginait vraiment pas comment Ai pourrait tourner comme sa mère.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, il entendit la porte de sa colocataire, il se retourna, une tasse de café fumante dans la main, et vit Ai, toute habillée et déjà debout depuis un moment apparemment. Leur exposition sud-ouest leur permettait d'avoir du soleil pratiquement toute la journée, aussi ce dernier commençait à bercer l'appartement d'une douce lumière passant par la fenêtre à côté de la grande bibliothèque qu'ils possédaient.

Elle lui sourit légèrement, surement parce que lui, il était encore en bas de pyjama et que ses cheveux allaient dans tous les sens.

-Bonjour Kudo. Bien dormi ?

-Pas beaucoup, mais ça va. Toi ?

-Plutôt bien. J'étais fatiguée, alors pas d'insomnies cette nuit. Au fait, j'ai un service à te demander.

-Je t'écoute, répondit-il en buvant une gorgée chaude de son café et en lui tendant une tasse, qu'elle prit en souriant.

-Invente moi une excuse pour le boulot, j'ai des trucs à faire aujourd'hui.

-Heu… t'es au courant que tu travailles pour le FBI ? la questionna-t-il, légèrement amusé.

-Ils nous ont proposé un contrat qu'on ne pouvait pas refuser. Je ne travaillerais pas pour eux si j'avais le choix. Enfin, ce n'est pas la question, éluda-t-elle en passant sa main devant son visage. Tu n'as qu'à leur dire que j'ai la gastro une énième fois, ils ne seront pas étonnés.

-Très bien, de toute façon ils sont en panique avec le retour de Gin sur le territoire, ils pensent que l'organisation vient de faire son retour au Japon. Tu vas faire quoi du coup ?

-Du shopping. Et je vais bosser, aussi. Mais pas beaucoup je pense, je m'y mettrai plus sérieusement ce week-end.

-Bosser ?

Ai se tourna vers lui.

-Il se trouve que je ne suis en aucun cas spécialisée dans les grossesses, comme tu t'en doutes. Je connais les bases, évidement, mais je veux en savoir plus. Je vais aller acheter des livres pour apprendre. Et acheter un échographe.

-Un échographe ?

-Oui je sais, c'est très cher.

-Ce n'est pas la question, je te donne ma carte bleue, si tu veux. Ma question était de savoir si tu n'es pas plutôt censée aller chez le gynécologue ?

-D'où le fait d'apprendre. Comme ça, je m'occupe de moi-même quand je le veux. Et puis, tu ne serais pas content de voir le bébé quand tu le veux ? Et je pourrais surveiller sa santé.

-Très bien, comme tu souhaites.

Il approcha son visage de celui d'Ai.

-Mais tu iras quand même te faire suivre, luv.

-Quel surnom adorable. Je vais y réfléchir, lui répondit-elle en quittant l'appartement, son trench beige sous le bras.

Conan resta planté là, à se dire que finalement elle était restée telle qu'elle, et qu'il allait devoir user de grands arguments comme d'habitude. Même si maintenant, il pouvait toujours lui dire que sa voix comptait pour la moitié.


	5. Chapter 5

La traque chapitre 4 : Morts

Dans les bureaux du FBI, tout le monde était agité. Dans la nuit, un quatrième laboratoire venait de brûler. Trois semaines depuis le dernier. Mais cette fois ci, une partie n'avait pas brûlé entièrement, et la police retrouva des dizaines de laborantins morts. Assassinés froidement, tantôt par arme à feu, tantôt par arme blanche. Le triste spectacle auquel Conan et Ai avait dû assister en raison de leur appartenance au FBI. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne saurait être plus dégouté par ce spectacle. Ai avait vu pas mal de scènes de crimes au cours des dernières années, tout comme Conan qui en voyait depuis environ vingt-cinq ans, mais l'horreur de la chose était réelle, et n'importe qui serait dérangé par tant d'atrocité.

Conan fronça les sourcils quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux livides d'un autre homme. Enfin, ce qui en restait. Dans cette salle, que les journalistes, avides de fléaux en tout genre, avaient amicalement renommé « La salle des supplices », les cadavres avaient été alignés un par un sur une chaise, et chacun d'entre eux avait été méticuleusement torturés. Yeux abimés voir arrachés, mais le plus souvent intactes : Ai expliqua rapidement qu'une fois le contact perdu avec le nerf optique, la douleur s'effaçait.

Conan observait la scène, coupant ses émotions comme il savait si bien le faire, faisant quelques remarques, notant quelques trucs, posant une question ou deux à son amante d'un soir. Seulement cinq -la moitié des morts donc- avaient encore leurs yeux valides surement pour assister à la torture des suivants -de la torture psychologique donc. Tous avaient les ongles arrachés sauf un, presque indemne. Crise cardiaque avant de passer entre les mains du psychopathe ? Tout était à considérer. Quelques taillades au couteau sur des avants bras, des os cassés, de la peau brûlée, le corps électrocuté. Toute sorte de torture avait été testée ici.

Le jeune agent du FBI avait du mal à croire à une coïncidence avec les labos réduits en cendre il y a trois semaines de cela. Mais y avait-il une suite logique dans toutes ces agressions ? Le FBI avait établi que les labos détruits avaient un lien avec l'organisation. Mais là, c'était de la folie. Si c'était vraiment les hommes en noir qui faisaient cela, quelque chose de très grave avait dû se passer pour qu'ils partent en cacahuètes à ce point. Ou alors, et cette hypothèse était assez récente, c'était une vendetta personnelle contre l'organisation.

Devant cette scène, trois choses à savoir : qui avait fait ça, Gin le revenu des morts, le vengeur secret, ou une tierce partie ? Que cherchait-il ? Et presque plus important, l'avait-il trouvé ?

Conan souffla un grand coup avant de se tourner vers Ai, qui se trouvait face à un cadavre. Il l'observa quelques instants, perdu dans ses pensées. Elle fronça les sourcils, et se releva en se mettant dos au mort, la main posée sur la bouche et le teint livide. Le futur père alla vers elle :

-Tu vas bien ?

-Ça va, c'est l'odeur, ça m'a donné la nausée. Un peu d'essence parfumée, et je repars. C'est comme le bourbon en fin d'après-midi. Doux jésus, qu'il me manque.

-Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ?

-Je ne suis pas en sucre, et puis je n'ai plus été malade depuis longtemps. Ils ont besoin de moi, en plus, je suis la meilleure. Et Anne garde un œil sur moi, regarde par là.

Conan regarda par-dessus l'épaule de sa collègue, et aperçut une touffe blonde qui les observait d'un air inquiet, auquel il répondit par un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. La femme se remit à son travail, comme Ai quelques secondes après, se sentant mieux avec une odeur de lavande qui émanait de l'huile essentielle qu'elle venait de se fourrer sous les narines.

Conan alla rejoindre son collègue du FBI qui se tenait droit dans la pièce d'à côté. Il tenait un mégot de cigarette dans les mains, se demandant surement s'il n'appartenait pas au criminel, avant de le balancer au milieu des décombres. La pièce à conviction n'était finalement qu'un déchet. Akai remarqua le jeune agent du coin de l'œil, et n'ouvrit la bouche qu'une fois ce dernier pile en face de lui, comme s'ils allaient se faire des confidences personnelles d'une gravité sans limites. Conan aurait éventuellement quelque chose à lui avouer, mais les deux ne versaient pas vraiment dans ce style de conversation.

-Une vraie boucherie.

-C'est affreux, répondit Akai en haussant les sourcils. On vient d'être rappelés au bureau. Tu as fini de prendre des notes ?

Conan fit une moue presque exaspérée, puis ils filèrent tous les deux à l'anglaise comme ils avaient l'habitude de faire. Alors qu'ils roulaient tranquillement, le plus vieux au volant -il ne cédait cette place que très rarement, quand il était celui tirait par exemple, la dernière fois, il avait pris une balle dans le pied, et encore le jeune détective avait dû se battre. Leurs longs silences avaient agacé ce dernier au début, mais il s'en était accommodé. Durant ces mutismes, tous deux avaient une réflexion poussée.

Quand ils arrivèrent en bas de l'immeuble où ils travaillaient -un gratte-ciel gris de bureaux, une jeune femme les accueillis, le visage crispé. Elle avait les cheveux châtain foncé, légèrement ondulés, et un visage occidental. Habillée d'un tailleur, elle semblait être complétement adaptée au peu d'espace que lui accordait sa jupe droite et noire. Conan parla le premier, avec un ton espiègle :

-Mlle Smith, que fais-tu là ?

-J'ai des dossiers à vous donner, lui répondit la jeune agent du FBI en tendant une chemise pleine à craquer du bout de sa main droite, tandis que la gauche remettait une mèche en place, qu'Akai réceptionna en chemin. Des survivants ?

-Zéro. Celui qui a fait ça n'a laissé aucuns survivants, répliqua Conan qui ne tiqua pas quand son supérieur lui confisqua les dossiers avant qu'ils ne tombent dans ses mains.

-Vous allez trouver qui a fait ça ? Vous avez des indices ?

-Je… n'ai pas l'autorisation de t'en parler, Eva.

La brunette lui fit un sourire irrité. En effet, elle n'avait pas les qualifications nécessaires pour participer à cette enquête. Mais elle mettait beaucoup de volonté dans son travail, espérant un jour faire partie des agents du FBI tels que Edogawa ou Akai. Elle admirait secrètement -enfin presque, tout le bureau était au courant- Jodie, qui l'inspirait en tant que femme. Conan et Akai entrèrent dans l'ascenseur, alors qu'elle décida de prendre les escaliers, « c'est bon pour le cœur et l'endurance, vous devriez en faire de même », à comprendre « vous allez devenir de gros lards si vous ne bougez pas ».

-C'était qui ? demanda Akai, en train d'allumer une cigarette.

-On est dans un ascenseur, objecta Conan à la dernière manœuvre de son collègue. Qui ne prit absolument pas compte de la remarque du jeune agent, ce dernier décidant alors de répondre à la question de son supérieur hiérarchique.

« Une jeune femme. Evangeline Anastasia Smith. Elle s'est faite engager comme secrétaire il y a un an. Maintenant elle est un peu femme à tout faire dans le bureau. Elle nous est très utile. C'est elle qui a rangé la salle des archives il y a quelques semaines. Je pense sincèrement que sans elle, on serait dans un sal état. »

-Quel nom. C'est un faux ?

-Aucune idée. Beaucoup d'anglophones le portent, et je suppose que ça a été vérifié par le bureau. Ils sont paranoïaques, et encore plus depuis cet agent infiltré.

-Elle a peut-être quelque chose à cacher. Je… non, tu jetteras un œil, ajouta Akai à l'intention de son subordonné qui opina du chef. « Enfin, elle nous a été utile : de nouvelles informations sont arrivées dans nos mains. Pourquoi s'intéresse-t-elle à l'enquête ? »

-Sa mère se tenait dans le premier laboratoire qui a été incendié.

Akai ne répondit pas, surement pour marquer son respect. Quand l'ascenseur arriva, tous deux sursautèrent. Plongés dans leurs silences, ils n'avaient pas senti le ralentissement de la cage transparente. Ils sortirent presque en trombe, alors que déjà deux personnes leur fonçaient dessus, des dossiers dans les mains et des écouteurs aux oreilles. Divers rapports sur des activités possiblement liées aux hommes en noir, d'autres sur le laboratoire dont il revenait. Les légistes sur place avaient déjà commencé leur boulot, et dans une cage de verre dont les rideaux se baissèrent pour une acquérir une opacité totale, Conan, Akai, et d'autres agents tels que sa sœur se mirent à faire ce qu'ils faisaient de mieux : réfléchir, penser et élucider.

Ai travailla une bonne partie de la journée, et quand elle fut à bout de forces, après avoir commencé à travailler très tôt dans la journée, elle rentra exténuée chez elle. S'affalant sur le canapé, elle décida au bout de quelques minutes, où on aurait pu voir une certaine parenté entre elle et un paresseux, d'aller voir si Conan n'était pas dans sa chambre en train de dormir, comme il lui arrivait quelques fois de faire.

Marchant vers la chambre, elle espérait vraiment qu'il y soit, parce qu'être seule maintenant, elle ne le souhaitait pas le moins du monde. Bien sur, quand elle poussa la porte, elle tomba sur le lit encore défait du détective, elle refit rapidement machinalement pour s'occuper. Voilà ce qu'elle allait devoir faire ce soir : meubler le silence et le vide environnent, pour ne pas sombrer dans une mélancolie qui l'amènerait à manger de la crème glacée devant la télé. Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches en respirant un grand coup.

Depuis quelques semaines, ses hormones faisaient un peu d'elle ce qu'elles voulaient, et elle avait bien senti dans la journée qu'elle se trouvait à bout émotionnellement. Finalement, elle n'était pas si seule que ça. Un être d'environ deux millimètres était en train de prendre ses dispositions dans son utérus.

Elle jeta un œil à l'échographe qu'elle avait acquis il y a trois semaines, mais elle n'était pas enceinte depuis assez longtemps pour l'utiliser, bien qu'elle brûlât d'envie de savoir si son bébé allait bien. Comme elle allait tourner en rond un moment, elle décida de faire ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis quelques années. Affronter une de ses plus grandes peurs.

S'habillant pour sortir, elle sentit son cœur s'emballer. Posant par réflexe sa main au niveau de sa poitrine, elle s'appliqua à respirer profondément, inspirant par le nez, expirant par la bouche. Commandant un taxi, elle attrapa un livre avant de quitter l'appartement en laissant un mot derrière elle au cas où son colocataire rentrerait avant son retour.

Elle n'eut pas à attendre le chauffeur. Portant des lunettes de soleil et un chapeau -elle essayait tant bien que mal de se faire discrète depuis un moment elle se mouvait comme un félin dans les rues de Tokyo. Le taxi la déposa exactement où elle le souhaitait. Elle lui demanda nonchalamment de rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne, et de laisser tourner le compteur. À l'instant où elle leva les yeux sur ce qui semblait être la porte d'entrée du lieu où elle se trouvait, un goût amer lui remonta dans la gorge. Un haut-le-cœur la pris par surprise alors qu'elle plongeait dans ses souvenirs.

 _C'était un dimanche, un début d'après-midi. Contrairement à tous ces films, le soleil avait ironiquement brillé de mille feux ce jour-là. Elle n'avait pas pleuré. À quoi bon ? Quand elle avait pleuré sa sœur, elle ne s'était pas sentie mieux. Enfin, un peu. Devait elle pleurer dans ce cas ? Non. Elle n'en ressentait pas le besoin. Et suffisamment de larmes coulaient autour d'elle. Les autres pouvaient bien se vider de leur eau pour elle. Elle reconnaissait presque tout le monde, quand ils venaient lui présenter leurs plus sincères condoléances. Le seul qui l'eut fait sourire était un vieux monsieur, habillé comme un majordome et parlant de même._

 _« Ce vieux savant fou et ses inventions vont me manquer. Elles m'ont été très utiles pour mon travail. C'est dommage de perdre un individu de ce genre. »_

 _Il s'était incliné, et était parti, alors que Conan la rejoignait, la retrouvant avec un air légèrement moins maussade que quelques minutes auparavant. Elle lui raconta la rencontre en quelques secondes, et quand il tourna les yeux, le vieil homme avait disparu._

Revenant à ses esprits, elle se rendit compte qu'une larme avait roulé sur sa joue gauche. Elle l'effaça de sa paume d'un geste saccadé. Pleurer maintenant serait ridicule, et elle était décidée à ne pas le faire, bien qu'avec ces fichues hormones, rien n'était moins sur : ses émotions étaient en vrac. La dernière fois, elle avait pleuré devant une pub. Conan avait failli mourir étouffé dans ses éclats de rires.

Elle était passée par un fleuriste en venant ici, et marchait à travers les boulevards créés par les nombreux tombeaux, ses différentes fleurs à la main. Elle les avait choisies avec soin, les flairant, observant leur couleur, leur texture, les faisant glisser entre le pouce et l'index pour en apprécier chaque détail géographique, et composant un bouquet qui n'avait rien d'une nature morte, mais révélait à qui le voulait toute la fraicheur de la vie qui émanait à présent de la jeune femme. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle arriva vite au lieu qu'elle avait tant redouté d'y approcher.

 _« Haibara… On devrait y aller._

 _-Je sais. On est ici depuis combien de temps ?_

 _-Depuis ce matin, il est bientôt dix-huit heures. »_

 _Se tournant vers son meilleur ami, elle lui répondit, surprise : « Je ne pensais pas qu'il était si tard. Je suis désolée. » Le jeune détective se sentait désemparé devant la scientifique qui perdait ses moyens face à la seule chose qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler : la mort. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et l'enserra de ses bras protecteurs. Son amie se laissa glisser dans ce câlin quelques minutes, avant de bouger légèrement._

 _« Merci. On peut y aller, maintenant. » avait-elle ajouté, alors que le cercueil descendait dans le sol lentement._

Elle déposa les fleurs sur la tombe, et parla au vent :

-Bonsoir, professeur.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Une voiture

-Bonjour, professeur. » Ai remis une mèche en place, ses cheveux s'envolant sous la douce brise de fin d'après-midi. Elle se tue le temps qu'une personne âgée passe derrière elle. Elle voulait parler seule sans que personne ne puisse l'entendre, il faut dire qu'elle allait surement parler de choses qui auraient pu altérer le fonctionnement de pas mal de pays sur Terre. Depuis qu'elle travaillait pour le FBI en tant qu'analyste, elle avait eu le privilège d'observer des grands esprits de plus près qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé, et il valait mieux qu'elle ne divulgue pas des secrets gouvernementaux. Elle s'assit au sol, face à la tombe du professeur Agasa.

« Je suis enceinte. Oh, ne faites pas cette tête. Je suis une adulte, maintenant. Je peux bien avoir des amoureux. Mais celui-là est plutôt spécial, puisqu'il s'agit de votre ancien voisin, Shinichi Kudo » Elle rigola très légèrement en s'entendant parler à un fantôme. Ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, elle entama un long monologue qui retraça tout ce qui s'était passé depuis la mort de son tuteur illégal.

-… et voilà comment j'en suis arrivée ici. Je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir un jour avoir un enfant. Si vous étiez là, vous m'auriez surement dit quelque chose comme quoi j'avais assez ramassé pour avoir le droit d'être heureuse. Edogawa me le rabâche à longueur de journée aussi. Peut-être que je finirais un jour par me laisser convaincre.

Elle soupira longuement en regardant la tombe du professeur. « Dire que je travaille pour le FBI, et que j'ai pour ainsi dire une des vies les plus dangereuses du monde et que c'est une intoxication qui vous a terrassée. Si on m'avait dit de parier sur votre mort, j'aurais juré que j'avais quelque chose à voir dedans. A l'époque je me disais que ce serait rassurant que je ne sois pas responsable de votre mort, mais finalement, le vide laissé est tout autant douloureux. Vous me manquez terriblement. Je n'ai plus personne à rouspéter. »

Elle se releva, sentant le sang quitter ses jambes qui s'engourdissaient de plus en plus.

« Eh bien, au revoir, professeur. Vous auriez fait un merveilleux grand père. »

Elle retourna vers l'entrée du cimetière, ne distinguant plus trop bien ses sentiments. Elle ne se sentait ni triste, ni soulagée… un mélange des deux peut-être, mais elle voulait surtout rentrer chez elle pour le moment. Elle voulait la chaleur de son chez-elle, car malgré un doux soleil de fin d'après-midi, elle frissonnait.

Elle remonta mécaniquement dans le taxi qui roulait de manière monotone, si bien qu'Ai piqua du nez un moment. La voiture pila un peu brutalement à un moment, et elle se réveilla soudainement d'un mouvement de la tête qui se fit balloter en avant, un goût amer dans la bouche, légèrement désorientée. Elle se frotta les yeux, et nota qu'elle était bientôt arrivée à destination.

Une chose cependant lui coupa le souffle à travers la vitre de droite. Une certaine voiture, qu'elle connaissait trop bien, la Porsche 356A appartenant à son plus vieil ennemi, Gin. Si elle était là, il ne devait pas être loin. Prise de sueurs froides soudaines, elle s'enfonça dans son siège de taxi pour ne plus être visible, attrapa son portable rapidement mais surement, composa le numéro de Conan et le plaqua à son oreille tout en demandant au conducteur où ils étaient, et de changer sa destination pour s'éloigner en ligne droite. Parce que cette fois ci, elle ne pouvait pas juste n'en avoir rien à faire et aller jusqu'à poursuivre Gin en taxi. Parce que cette fois ci, ils étaient deux. Elle, et son bébé. Sa main gauche avait attrapé son top, et le froissait entre ses doigts serrés, là où se trouvait l'être qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, même si elle n'en avait pas encore totalement conscience.

Hélas, elle remarqua à leur allure bien lente et quelques coups de klaxon qu'ils étaient pris dans des bouchons. Sa seule chance de s'en sortir était d'être une personne lambda rentrant ou allant quelque part. Il n'y avait aucune chance que les vitres du taxi soient teintées, alors elle coinça son téléphone entre son oreille et son épaule et commença à s'activer.

« Hum ? Haibara ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu vas bien ? demanda Conan avec distraction.

-Je viens de voir Gin.

-Hein ?! Tu es sure ?! » La jeune femme l'entendit s'agiter à l'autre bout de la ligne, crier quelque chose puis elle entendit la voix de Masumi à l'autre bout du combiné :

-L'as-tu vu en personne ?

-J'ai vu sa voiture, mais je sais que c'est lui. Mon espèce de sixième sens pour les membres de l'organisation se sont mis en alerte.

-On ne peut pas se baser uniquement sur une voiture, la coupa Masumi.

-A quel point en es-tu certaine ? demanda une nouvelle voix, celle d'Akai.

-Cent pour cent, déclara Ai presque solennellement. « C'est lui. »

-On part alors. Masumi, réuni une équipe, je veux des snipers sur les toits aux alentours, des techniciens sur les caméras et des flics partout. On bloque les rues. Dites aux Haibara… Va-t'en le plus loin possible.

Alors qu'elle avait le téléphone dans les oreilles, elle avait attrapé un pare soleil mis à disposition par le conducteur et se releva, se pencha entre les deux sièges du chauffeur, et lui fourra sa carte du FBI devant les yeux alors qu'ils étaient à l'arrêt. Il paniqua un peu, il faut dire qu'elle lui avait mis une pression assez dingue d'un coup. Lui, il voulait juste faire son travail sans avoir de problèmes. Et là, avec ce que sa cliente venait de faire, il les sentait arriver comme un tsunami. Et ce tsunami allait raser sa tranquillité.

Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, là tout de suite. Alors il se prépara à recevoir les ordres de la jeune fille auburn derrière lui, qui parlait frénétiquement au téléphone. Cependant, ils étaient tous les deux bloqués dans les bouchons.

Lentement, Ai se redressa, et son dos craqua à cause de la position désagréable dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle demanda au chauffeur s'il voyait une certaine voiture, et c'est un peu trop nonchalamment qu'il lui répondit qu'elle se trouvait à une vingtaine de mètres dans son rétroviseur. Cette situation révéla le côté railleur de la jeune scientifique qui ne dormait jamais, et elle se dit que finalement, les méchants avaient les mêmes problèmes que les gentils, dont celui d'être coincé dans les bouchons en rentrant le soir, après quelques petits meurtres.

Elle en sourit presque, mais le stress intense de la situation le lui empêchait. Donc ils avaient doublé la voiture de Gin, assez vite parce qu'elle n'avait vu que l'armature de la voiture qu'elle avait reconnu en se réveillant de sa sieste. Heureusement qu'elle portait encore son canotier, sinon elle aurait parié sa vie qu'il aurait reconnu ses cheveux si distincts.

Elle demanda au chauffeur de surveiller la voiture discrètement. Autant demander à un géant de ranger de la verrerie. Quelques secondes plus tard, il la prévint que la file de droite avançait, et pas eux. Il donnait au fur et à mesure l'avancement de la voiture. Plus que quelques mètres avant de ne le croiser.

« Maintenant »

Ai se força à rester assise de profil, pour ne pas éveiller le moindre soupçon, celui d'un taxi vide, heureusement le soleil était avec elle en cette fin d'après-midi.

Elle sentait que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine, elle transpirait à grosses gouttes et ses mains tremblaient tellement elle forçait sur ses muscles, d'ailleurs des crampes commençaient à la prendre de partout tellement elle ne contrôlait plus sa peur.

Mais c'est une crampe particulière qui lui fit l'effet d'une déflagration dans tout le corps. Une au ventre, au niveau de l'utérus. Elle reprit ses esprits, et entendu une voix qui l'appelait.

À force d'être justement à bout de forces de tout surveiller, et d'attendre d'avancer autant que les secours, elle avait oublié qu'elle était toujours en appel vers le mobile de Conan.

-Haibara ? Haibara ? Ai ?! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Kudo ? C'est toi ?

-Tu vas bien ?

-Non, ça ne va pas du tout, j'ai des crampes affreuses parce que j'étais trop stressée, et j'en ai eu une au ventre, et j'en ai marre, et j'ai peur, et si jamais le bébé a… » Elle éclata en sanglots au téléphone, alors que le chauffeur de taxi venait de lui dire que la voiture de Gin avait tourné à droite loin devant eux, et que le bouchon commençait à se défaire.

« Je… je… à cause de moi, il a peut-être souffert… voire même… »

-Ai. Tu vas bien. Je sais que le bébé va bien. Cesse de t'inquiéter, et rentre à la maison en étant prudente. Je vais appeler quelqu'un.

-Je… d'accord. Je vais rentrer. A… appelle Ayumi. Et toi tu reviens quand ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, l'opération pourrait durer toute la nuit. Je te tiendrais au courant, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Reviens-moi.

-Tu sais bien que je reviens toujours, lui répondit-il avec aplomb, un léger sourire flottant sur son visage.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Un bruit net cassa le silence qui s'était imposé dans l'appartement des deux amis. Ai se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers la cuisine, pour enlever l'eau de la bouilloire. Elle s'attrapa une tasse et versa l'eau chaude. La buée la brûla un peu, mais elle ne bougea pas : si elle le faisait, la bouilloire allait tomber, lui écrasant le pied gauche, l'eau chaude se répandrait partout au sol, et comme elle était pieds nus, elle lui brûlerait la peau, peut-être même la chair si elle ne réagissait pas assez vite. Alors il valait mieux qu'elle se brûle un peu les doigts, non ?

Dès qu'elle reposa la bouilloire, elle passa ses phalanges terminales sous de l'eau froide. La douleur s'en alla au bout de quelques secondes. Elle n'aurait pas de marques immuables.

-Je n'aurais pas cette chance à chaque fois que je prends ou subit des risques.

Elle posa ses mains sur le plan de travail et serra les poings.

-Nous n'aurons pas cette chance. Je dois agir en amont. Empêcher les risques d'arriver.

Elle sursauta légèrement quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Elle regarda par l'œillet, et se détendit en voyant une jeune fille se dandinant en attendant qu'elle lui ouvre.

-Ai ! Comment tu vas ? Tu avais l'air toute bizarre au téléphone ! Et, pour l'amour de dieu, tu as l'air épuisée ! Que se passe-t-il ?

Ai ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle qui avait besoin de voir une chose vivante, la tornade qu'était devenue Ayumi Yoshida lui convenait parfaitement.

-Alors dans l'ordre, je vais bien, j'ai eu une frayeur en voiture …

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda la jeune brune avant de faire une grimace désolée à son amie qui fronçait les sourcils. Je t'en prie, continue…

-… et j'ai mal dormi et bossé comme une dingue, c'est pour ça que je suis fatiguée.

Ayumi fit la moue, pas vraiment convaincue.

-Et mon chauffeur de taxi a grillé un feu rouge ce qui l'a conduit à devoir éviter quelques voitures. Tu veux un thé ?

-Je veux bien, baragouina t-elle. Je sèche des cours pour venir te voir, je te signale.

-Tu deviendrais presque dissidente, ma foi, ironisa Ai en servant deux tasses de thé.

-Tu sais très bien que je suis très rebelle, pouffa Ayumi. Plus sérieusement, c'est Conan qui m'a appelé pour me dire de venir te voir, qu'est ce qui se passe ? T'es pas au boulot ? Et lui, il est où ?

-On a eu un … ennui au travail. J'ai été obligée de rentrer vite en taxi, et lui il est resté pour régler cet incident.

-D'accord mais pourquoi je suis venue te garder ?

-Il est possible que l'incident en question me concerne de près.

-Je sais bien que votre travail est confidentiel mais vous devriez faire plus attention. Surtout si ça devient personnel. Je préfèrerais ne pas assister à ton enterrement, du moins, pas avant soixante ans.

-Ha-ha. Ne t'inquiète pas, je fais quand même un minimum attention à moi. Je travaille dans des bureaux je te rappelle. C'est plutôt mon colocataire qui devrait faire attention à sa peau.

-De toutes manières, s'il ne se fait pas tuer, je le ferais ! rigola la jeune femme.

-Ne t'inquiète pas que je l'aurais étrangler avant s'il continue. Alors, comment ça va les cours de médecine ? Pas trop dur avec Kotaro ?

-Ça va, ça me prend beaucoup de temps, mais je prends le temps de le voir.

-C'est bien. Il faudra que tu me le présentes un de ces quatre.

-Je suis sure que tu vas l'adorer ! claironna Ayumi. Un bruit attira son attention. « Ah, tiens, c'est lui, il est sorti de cours. » dit-elle en sortant son téléphone de sa poche.

-Invite-le à venir ici, proposa Ai.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Et toi ?

-Je lui envoie l'adresse, abdiqua Ayumi.

Des heures plus tard

Ai s'était endormie sur le sofa dans le salon, comme à son habitude. Son amie Anne était passée après le départ d'Ayumi et de son copain, pour s'assurer qu'Ai et le bébé allaient bien. C'était une des premières fois qu'elle invitait quelqu'un extérieur à son cercle proche dans son cocon. Sa collègue avait trouvé drôle le fait qu'Ai ait acheté un échographe et n'en voyait pas vraiment l'utilité mais « Tu vois que c'est utile pour ce genre de situation », ce à quoi elle avait répondu « Ce genre de situation ne devrait pas arriver ».

Et c'était vrai, c'était d'ailleurs ce que la métisse se disait plus tôt dans la journée. Anne l'avait obligée à trouver une obstétricienne pas loin de chez elle pour les mois à venir, parce que « Je ne vais pas pouvoir être là h24 et tu ne peux définitivement pas faire tout toute seule. »

Ainsi elle avait pris un rendez-vous dans deux semaines, elle serait enceinte d'environ huit. Elle savait d'avance qu'elle allait détester toute cette histoire de médecin, mais elle devait avouer que sa collègue avait raison et qu'il était plus sûr qu'elle y aille. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle devait penser à sa propre sécurité puisque la vie d'un innocent en dépendait. Et même si la vie humaine était -tout à fait objectivement- pas si importante que ça, elle devait bien admettre que la vie de certaines personnes comptait plus.

Pour elle. Au final, chaque personne devait compter pour quelqu'un, et on arrivait à un résultat où personne ne pouvait être tué, ce qui lui donnait mal à la tête. Quand elle était scientifique à la solde des hommes en noir, c'était tout de même bien plus simple : tout pour la science et seulement les résultats.

Maintenant, ce pignouf de détective l'obligeait à prendre à chaque fois le chemin difficile. Cette personne a des doutes sur leur identité ? Le chemin facile égale la tuer. Le chemin difficile égale évaluer à quel point elle y croit, puis lui faire oublier cette théorie qui semble pour le commun des mortels TRES TRES farfelue « hey en vérité vous êtes des adultes rétrécis LOL », personne n'y croirait un seul mot, et en plus « rajeunir ? impossible ! ça se saurait si un produit miracle comme ça existait » -produit qui, de plus, tue ou rajeunit aléatoirement.

Alors qu'elle faisait des allers-retours dans son appartement, Conan passa l'entrée aux alentours de trois heures du matin.

-Oh mon dieu, Kudo, tu vas bien ?

-Oui, je vais bien. Et toi surtout ?

-Ça va, ça va… Anne est passée plus tôt dans la journée. Alien va bien.

-Alien ? demanda le détective, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-Oui. Elle a utilisé l'échographe, on dirait un alien.

Kudo rigola doucement. Elle le regarda soudainement avec un air grave sur le visage. Il répondit à sa demande implicite :

-On ne l'a pas eu. Mais maintenant, il sait que nous sommes au courant de sa réapparition. Au moins, il pense toujours que tu es morte.

-Nickel, donc s'il me voit dans la rue, il se dira juste « oh, un sosie de la fille que je hais le plus dans l'univers ».

-Ai… Gin va rester caché, il sait que l'on a mobilisé énormément de monde pour le débusquer. D'ailleurs tu auras des gardes dès que tu voudras sortir maintenant. Et surement un drone qui t'accompagneras à distance.

-Heu… un drone ?

-Oui. Le FBI pense que si Gin est réapparu, il y a des chances qu'il te cherche à un moment donné s'il apprend d'une quelconque façon que tu es encore en vie.

-Il ne peut pas. Je n'existe pas dans le système. Je dois juste éviter de le croiser dans la rue.

-Voilà, affirma Conan en se torturant les mains.

-Quelque chose d'autre du bureau avant que j'aille me coucher ?

-Non, rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Bonne nuit.

-A toi aussi.

Ai alla se coucher dans sa chambre, et éteint la lumière une minute après avoir quitté Conan, qui restait encore debout au milieu du salon. Il laissa les volets ouverts en allant se coucher, la lumière des bâtiments Tokyoïtes éclairant faiblement leur salon.

Dans son lit, il commença à tourner en rond. Quand il était parti tout à l'heure avec Akai derrière Gin, il avait vu de loin une jeune femme en voiture, il lui avait semblé reconnaitre Eva. Si elle se trouvait non loin de Gin et que ce n'était pas une coïncidence, alors elle cachait forcément quelque chose au FBI. Comment allait-il pouvoir enquêter sur elle discrètement ? De toute façon, un moment ou un autre, Akai allait lui demander comment avançait son investigation sur Evangeline Anastasia Smith.

Il se tourna une fois de plus dans son lit. Vu l'heure, il avait intérêt à prendre toutes les heures de sommeil possible. Et avec Gin au japon… Peut-être faudrait-il extraire Ai de ce pays quelques mois ? Mais avec sa grossesse… il faudrait alors prévenir le FBI.

Il avait peut-être une idée. Pour Eva et Ai. Satisfait, il se tourna une dernière fois et trouva le sommeil rapidement.


End file.
